Pokémon Virtual World
by Cuphead
Summary: La maravillosa (creo) aventura de un chico el cual compró el nuevo invento de Nintendo, el "Pokémon Virtual World Helmet" y se adentra junto a su pokémon inicial en el nuevo mundo online, atrapando todos los pokemon, conociendo amigos nuevos y entrenadores pokémon antiguos. (Capítulo 1 y 2 Rehecho, los siguientes capítulos también serán rehechos)
1. PVW Prologo

**Pokémon Virtual World ****Remade**

**Prologo**

**¡Iniciando La Aventura Virtual! **

**¿Quien Sera Mi Pokemon Inicial?**

* * *

En una ciudad en nueva york, donde muchos autos pasaban de un lugar a otro, el humo de fabricas construyendo objetos como automóviles, celulares u otros objetos que usamos, o los gritos de personas con mal humor en las mañanas, entre todo eso se encontraba un chico caminando pacíficamente por la ciudad, el chico era como de unos 15 años, tenia unos pantalones cortos de color negro, una camisa rosa con la cara del personaje llamado Kirby, y zapatos azules, su cabello negro era un desastre, parecía que nunca se bañaba con shampoo.

El niño camino hasta llegar a un edificio bastante ancho, con un letrero gigante en medio de la entrada que decía "Game Store", en un vidrio del edificio había un letrero que decía " Hoy - Nuevo Casco De Realidad Virtual: Pokémon Virtual World Helmet" el letrero tenia también la imagen de un pikachu.

El niño entro encontrándose con un interior de color azul con blanco, con muchos videojuegos y cosas relacionadas a estos en estanterías como muñecos, dulces, figuras amiibo de kirby, fox, etc, el chico comenzó a caminar hacia el mostrador solo para encontrarse una fila bastante enorme, el niño se sorprendió bastante que hubiera tanta gente a esta hora, el niño miro el reloj que su padre le regalo.

" Genial, llego a las 9:00 en punto y aun así nunca llego primero a la fila, me paso con el New 3Ds, después con el Wii U y ahora me pasa lo mismo con el PVWH " dijo el chico con un poco de enojo.

Este se formo en la fila y espero a que la fila avanzara, saco su new 3Ds y comenzó a jugar Super Smash Bros for 3Ds, pasaron unos minutos, cuando el chico vio que su era su turno, guardo su new 3Ds y comenzó a caminar hacia el vendedor.

" Buenos días, señor, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? " dijo el vendedor.

" Este... soy un chico, y lo que quiero es un " el chico no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido por el vendedor.

" Un PVWH, ¿cierto? " dijo el vendedor, el sabia que quería eso, después de todo, es casi lo único que ha vendido durante toda la semana.

" ¡Si!, eso es lo que quiero, ¿tiene uno? " dijo el chico con felicidad.

" Sip, tenemos muchos almacenados, voy a traerte uno " dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa antes de salir del mostrador he ir a una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado".

Pasaron unos minutos y el vendedor volvió con una caja que decía - Pokémon Virtual World Helmet - el chico casi salta de la felicidad, tener un PVWH era obligatorio para cualquier Gamer que se respete, si no tenias uno, no deberías seguir llamándote Gamer, el chico pago con el dinero que había ahorrado durante 7 meses y se fue de la tienda, no sin antes agradecerle al señor por la consola, después de todo sus padres le habían enseñado ha respetar... por lo menos en la vida real.

El chico espero en una parada de autobús, hasta que llego el bus en 2 minutos y entro en el, estuvo adentro viendo por la ventana como la ciudad pasaba a ser unos hermosos campos con casas en algunos lugares, cuando el bus paro, salio de el y comenzó a correr hacia su casa la cual era no muy lujosa,pero tampoco muy pobre, era de color verde con blanco, era de 2 pisos, y tenían un pequeño jardín atrás de su casa.

El chico entro a su casa, viendo a su madre cocinando algún guisado tal vez, no sabia sobre cocinar, así que no le importaba mucho, después de todo, el come cualquier cosa que sea comestible.

" Hola mamá " dijo el chico con mucha alegría.

" Hola hijo... ¿que es eso? " pregunto la madre con duda.

" Oh, esto es solo mi nueva consola " dijo el chico con orgullo

" ... ¿otra mas? " dijo la madre con cierto enojo, su hijo a comprado casi todas las consolas que han salido de nintendo, desde la vieja NES, su sucesora SNES, todos los Game And Watch, etc, incluso tenia un viejo arcade de donkey kong.

" Descuida, esto es bastante diferente, ¡con esto puedo entrar a un mundo virtual! " dijo el chico con entusiasmo.

" ¿como el oculus rift? " dijo la madre un poco enfadada.

el chico se quedo sin palabras, intento pensar en algo para defenderse, no podia dejar que su madre se llevara la consola nueva, siguió pensando hasta que lo encontró.

" esta es de nintendo " dijo el chico triunfantemente.

" ¿y solo por que es de nintendo lo hace mejor " dijo la madre mas molesta.

_" ( si ) "_ penso el chico muy orgulloso de ser nintendero.

" un... ¿poquito? " dijo el chico con cierta duda.

su madre lo siguió mirando enojada, hasta que suspiro.

"mira, te dejare tener esa consola nueva solo si le compras uno a tu hermana" le dijo su madre con severidad.

" ¿¡que!?" grito el chico, a el no le agradaba mucho su hermana desde que comenzó a acercarse a la hechizara, da mucho miedo.

"me oíste bien, así que deja eso allí y ve a traer otro, te daré el dinero necesario para comprarlo." dijo la madre con un tono de voz que asustaría a mucha gente.

" ok, ok, pero solo porque la familia es primero " dijo el chico el cual coloco la caja en la mesa, agarro el dinero que su madre le dio y se fue por la puerta principal.

* * *

**\- TRIVIA POKEMON -**

**Nivel De Dificultad: Facil**

**¿En que generación sale el pokemon Snivy?**

**(A) Generacion V**

**(B) Generacion II**

**(C) Generacion III**

**(D) Generacion I**

**La Respuesta Al Final Del Capitulo**

* * *

el chico regreso en 5 minutos con otra caja igual a la otra, recogió la otra caja y subió las escaleras, antes de ir a su cuarto a la izquierda, el chico fue a la derecha donde habían dos puertas, uno era la habitación de su madre y el otro... era la habitación de su hermana, el chico suspiro y abrió la puerta, entro a una habitación de color negro con puntos blancos, en el techo había una lampara en forma de luna, y en las paredes había estantes con libros de magia y sobre la magia, y cosas normales por todos lados, ya saben, cosas como una televisión de pantalla plasma, una cama, un teléfono en un estante, etc, pero lo que mas sobresalia de todo era una niña de 10 años vestida de bruja, su estilo de cabello era de dos largas coletas de color morado, ella estaba arriba de la cama, tenia un libro en una mano, parecía que recitaba algo.

" Black light that resides in the wrong hands, evil forces attack me without rest, defeat my enemies with their own malice ! - **SHADOW BALL** ! -" la niña grito haciendo gestos con la mano libre que tenia, parecia muy feliz hasta que vio a su hermano mayor en la puerta, los dos se miraron fijamente duranto varios minutos, hasta que la niña rompió el silencio.

" ¿que quieres?" dijo enojada la niña, a ella no le gustaba que ninguna persona entrara a su habitacion sin permiso, sobretodo si esa persona es su hermano mayor.

" pues... compre una nueva consola... dos veces" dijo el chico molesto.

" conociéndote, compraste uno para guardar y otro para jugar, creo que te falto uno para mirar " bromeo la niña.

" no... uno es para mi y el otro es para... ti" dijo el chico aun molesto.

la niña se quedo callada por unos segundos, despues de ese silencio incomodo la niña miro al chico con una gran sonrisa.

" ¡¿en serio?! " grito la niña con mucha emoción, pasar tiempo con su hermano, hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo con el después del incidente - Fiesta De Cumpleaños 15 -, cuando sucedió, su hermandad cambio dramáticamente, claro que peleaban algunas veces, muchas veces porque su hermano entrabara su cuarto sin permiso, pero nada tan grave como ese incidente, ¡tal vez sea la oportunidad para hacer que su hermano por fin deje de estar enojada con ella!.

"si... vamos abajo para conectarlas a la television de la sala" dijo el chico resignado.

la niña grito de alegria y salio del cuarto junto al chico, bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la sala principal, la sala era de color azul oscuro y tenia muchas cosas normales como una television, una mesa, un sofa cafe, y otras cosas mas, su madre estaba sentada en el sofa esperándolos.

" ¡hola mamá!, ¿vienes a vernos jugar" dijo la niña muy entusiasmada.

" oh, no, seria imposible verlos jugar un juego de realidad virtual, o eso dice internet " respondio la madre alegremente.

" disculpenme, pero creo necesitare ayuda conectando esto " dijo el chico con las cajas en las manos.

despues de la interrupcion del chico, los tres comenzaron a conectar las consolas a la television, tardaron mucho, pero pudieron conectar todos los cables a la television.

" muy bien, esta todo terminado. " dijo el chico antes de agarrar el casco y ponerselo.

" ¡espera!, ¡tenemos que leer las instrucciones primero!, segun dice la caja" dijo la niña con el manual de instrucciones.

"vamos, quien rayos lee- " el chico no termino de hablar, debido a que el chico cayo al suelo.

" ¡Hermano! " la niña grito antes de correr hacia el chico, dejando caer el instructivo en una pagina en especifica, la madre iba a correr hacia el chico tambien, pero se tranquilizo al ver una pagina del instructivo, camino hacia el libro y lo levanto.

" ¡mamá!, ¿no vas a ayudar? " dijo la niña preocupada intentando cargar a su hermano.

" descuida, mira lo que este instructivo dice" dijo la madre aliviada.

la niña camino hacia el instructivo el cual decia: - cuando se ponga este casco su alma saldra de su cuerpo e ira directo hacia un mundo cibernetico hecho por nintendo, se creara un cuerpo cibernetico con caracteristicas de su cuerpo gracias al casco puesto en su cuerpo, descuide, no es letal y no duele nada, para volver a su antiguo cuerpo debe dormir en el mundo cibernetico en una cama transporte,tambien descuide el hecho de que su cuerpo sea descompuesto, el casco tiene propiedades algo complicadas, pero resumiendo todo, su cuerpo original no sufrira de sed,hambre, sueño y muchas cosas, pero recomendamos que alguien sepa que usted esta vivo y no muerto. -, al leer este parafo, la niña se alivio un poco,despues las dos levantaron al chico y lo dejaron sentado al sofa.

" ¿deberia ponerme el casco tambien? " dudo la niña, no le gustaba que su cuerpo estuviera tirado en algun lugar.

" claro, si no es peligroso puedes ir, yo cuidare que nada malo les pase aqui afuera " le dijo la madre a su hija.

" gracias mamá " le agradecio a su madre antes de ponerse el casco y desmayarse.

* * *

" -las instrucciones... ¡pero que rayos!, ¿donde estoy? " se pregunto el chico, en un momento estaba en hablando con su hermana y madre en su casa y de la nada aparecio en un... lugar oscuro, y con otra ropa puesta, esta una camisa blanca con mangas de color negras, y en el centro una pokeball, ademas de un pantalon azul, y una gorra con una letra N en el centro.

" ¡hola, hay alguien aqui! " grito el chico, esperando que alguien le respondiera, espero unos segundos antes de que apareciera enfrente de el una figura bastante familiar.

" oh, hola, me preguntaba donde es... espera, ¿¡profesor oak!? " grito el chico desconsertado, ¿como es que el una persona que no exista este enfrente de el?, tenia esa duda hasta que recordo que tenia el casco puesto, eso lo tranquilizo.

" ese es mi nombre, parece que me reconoces, dime, ¿cuanto sabes de pokemon? " pregunto el profesor.

" si le soy sincero, no se tanto sobre pokemon, pero entiendo lo basico " dijo el chico con vergüenza.

" perfecto, ahora, ¿sabes algo de pokemon virtual world? " pregunto el profesor.

" eh... no, mis amigos solo me dijeron que es la consola del milenio y otras cosas parecidas " dijo el chico con irritacion, suspiro un poco, sus amigos no le dijeron nada mas, solo que es la mejor consola (o por lo menos hasta ahora) del universo, que deberia comprarla debido a que yo era un gamer pro, y solo eso.

" descuida te lo resumire todo " dijo el profesor con calma.

el profesor comenzo a contarle algunos aspectos importantes, como que esta en un mundo cibernetico de pokemon creado por nintendo, que su alma esta en un cuerpo nuevo, que su cuerpo antigüo esta bien, que su nuevo cuerpo se adapta perfectamente al nuevo mundo y no le dara complicaciones al caminar,respirar,etc, todo lo principal.

" eso es... interesante, me encantaria aprender mas sobre todo eso. " dijo el chico asombrado, el chico no creia que fuera posible avanzar tan rapido en la tecnologia.

" pues... tengo este libro sobre la historia del mundo cibernetico de pokemon, tomalo " dijo el profesor felizmente dandole al chico un libro titulado - La Historia Del Mundo Cibernetico Pokemon -.

" ¿en serio?, ¿me regalara este? " dijo el chico sorprendido, el es un AI y aun asi tiene emociones, ¿porque?.

" claro, este sera tu primer regalo de bienvenida, ademas de que respondera muchas de tus preguntas " dijo el profesor sonriendo.

" ¿primer regalo? " dijo el chico un poco sorprendido, ¿los AI siempre son asi de amables en este mundo virtual?.

el profesor le mostro una mochila de color azul con la figura de una pokeball en el centro.

" aqui esta tu segundo regalo, una mochila la cual lleva provisiones, pokeballs y otros objetos importantes, todos para ti... cierto, deberia haber preguntado tu nuevo nombre primero. " dijo el profersor oak avergonzado.

el chico se puso a pensar, ¿un nuevo nombre?, el chico penso por unos segundos antes de responder.

" mi nuevo nombre sera sound " dijo sound con orgullo, ese nombre era muy cool, de seguro que mucha gente deseara haber escogido ese nombre.

" un nombre bastante extraño, pero es tu decicion, ok, este sera tu ultimo regalo " dijo el profesor oak un poco extrañado por el nombre del chico.

El profesor le mostro al chico ni 1,ni 2, si no que 18 pokeballs encima de un escritorio que aparecio de la nada..

" escuchame muy bien, estos son los iniciales de cada region, los cuales son kanto,johto,hoenn,sinnoh,teselia y kalos, elige solo uno. " dijo el Profesor Oak con seriedad.

" ¿¡solo uno!? " grito sound un poco desesperado.

sound se detuvo a pensar, a el le era muy dificil elegir entre 3 pokemon, y ahora son 16 iniciales, esto seria un gran problema para el, a el le gustaban todos los iniciales.

" (_Tal vez Charmander... no, estoy seguro de que muchos lo eligieron a el, ¿Chikorita?... nah, y por que no Torchic ... no,no,no ... ¿Piplut? ... no lo creo ... me agrada Fennekin pero no tanto ... ya lo se, esta decidido.) " _penso sound antes de elegir un inicial.

sound agarro una pokeball de las 16 y la lanzó al aire, de la pokeball salio un rayo rojo que cayó al piso transformandose en un snivy con un medallon en forma de corazon en su cuello.

" asi que elegiste a snivy, si no es mucho preguntar, dime ¿porque la elegiste a ella? " dijo el profesor intrigado.

"me gusta snivy, es mi inicial favorito, ademas de fennekin y squirtle... espera, ¿ella? " dijo sound bastante asombrado viendo al snivy, el cual solo lo miraba con indiferencia.

" si, este pokemon lo encontramos herido en un bosque al lado de un fennekin,un froakie y un chespin tambien heridos, su entrenador parecia haberlos abandonado a su suerte, asi que los cuidamos y los pusimos como iniciales para nuevos entrenadores, cada uno termino a manos de un entrenador... pero este snivy no, ella era diferente, se ha escapado de sus entrenadores siempre, ademas de que nunca sigue las ordenes que les daba, este pokemon es muy dificil de entrenar, ¿crees que puedes entrenarlo tu? " dijo el profesor muy seriamente.

sound penso muy seriamente su respuesta, tener un pokemon que no haga caso a tus ordenes es muy malo, cualquier persona normal diria que no... pero sound no era una persona normal, era su propio lider y nadie le decia que hacer, al igual que este snivy, el no sabia por que su entrenador lo abandono, pero ser abandonado... el sabia como se sentia eso, el tambien era como este pokemon, el era bastante indiferente a las personas, pero si no fuera por su nueva madre y su nueva hermana tal vez hubiera seguido siendo igual de apatico que este snivy que tiene enfrente... ok, la respuesta era muy clara.

" ¡por supuesto! " grito sound con mucha confianza, el profesor sonrio al ver esto.

el snivy solamente vio al chico con curiosidad, despues de que el profesor le dijera que era un mal inicial todavia queria entrenarla, eso le recordaba mucho a... no, debe de ser una coincidencia muy grande.

" muy bien sound, toma esto, usalo en tu pokemon " dijo el profesor felizmente.

" ¿eso es una pokedex?, cool " dijo el chico sorprendido por la pokedex la cual tenia forma de 3Ds y era de color rojo.

Sound puso su pokedex enfrente del Snivy, cuando lo hizo en la pantalla de arriba aparecio una imagen de un snivy y en la pantalla de abajo aparecieron ataques,estatus y otras cosas.

**" SNIVY, pokemon tipo hierba, de gran inteligencia y sangre fría. Se mueve ágilmente si recibe rayos de sol de forma continua. " **dijo la pokedex con una voz de mujer muy electronica.

" esto... es... ¡genial! " dijo sound muy asombrado, nunca habia usado una pokedex real, siempre uso una de juguete, pero no era nada comparado ha usar una real.

" ... idiota " dijo alguien.

" ¿uh?, profesor, ¿escucho eso?. " dijo sound viendo de un lado a otro.

" yo no he escuchado nada. " dijo el profesor confundido.

" por aqui abajo " dijo la voz de nuevo.

sound vio hacia abajo, viendo solo al snivy con los brazos crusados, el chico estaba confundido hasta que capto lo que pasaba.

" ... Profesor Oak, ¿los pokemon pueden hablar con la gente? " dijo sound un poco confundido y aterrado.

" pues... " el profesor comenzo a pensar, ¿gente que habla con algun pokemon? eso le sonaba... sonaba... ¡sonata!, eso es, mientras el profesor pensaba el chico comenzaba a reir un poco nervioso.

" esto es gracioso, por un momento pense que el snivy habia hablado, me estoy volviendo loco " dijo el chico un poco aliviado, pero seguia un poco confundido.

" No estas loco, solo eres un idiota. " ¡contesto el snivy un poco molesta!.

Sound vio al Snivy por unos momentos, y luego cayo sorprendido.

" ¡u-u-un pokemon parlante!. " grito el chico alarmado.

" ¡ahora lo recuerdo!, ya tengo la respuesta. " grito el Profesor Oak.

" ¿Uh?, ¿usted sabe por que puedo hablar con el snivy? " pregunto el chico

" es un bug, por alguna razon han aparecido muchos tipos de bug distintos en el mundo virtual pokemon, el tuyo es un extraño bug que ha pasado solamente 3 veces en todo este tiempo " dijo el profesor.

" ¿no se supone que los bug son malos?, ¿no seria un glitch? " pregunto el chico, el habia investigado un poco sobre los bug.

" debido ha ciertos problemas decidimos llamarlos bugs " dijo el profesor seriamente.

snivy se sorprendio al saber que el chico sabia hablar con cualquier pokemon... igual que el... ni, esto debe de ser otra coincidencia, ¿verdad?.

" un momento, ¿hay alguien mas que pueda hablar con los pokemon? " pregunto sound sorprendido y curioso.

" sip, una chica llamada sonata, un chico llamado Echo del cual no sabemos donde esta, y el ultimo... deberias leer el libro que te di para que te de indicaciones. " dijo el profesor, dejando confundido a sound.

snivy se sorprendio al escuchar el nombre de Echo... pero se quedo callada.

" muy bien, sonata y echo, intentare conocerlos " dijo el chico animado.

" Bueno, sera mejor que entres ya al mundo pokemon, buena suerte " dijo el profesor antes de desaparecer.

cuando el profesor desaparecio, sound y snivy vieron que todo el lugar negro se transformo en un bosque verde con un cielo azul despejado.

" Muy bien snivy, regresa " Sound dijo apuntando la pokeball hacia snivy, la pokeball lanzo un rayo rojo hacia snivy, pero esta lo esquivo, sound estaba confuso, pero lo intento de nuevo, pero cada vez que intentaba meter a snivy a su pokeball esta no se dejaba.

" ¿porque no entras a tu pokeball? " dijo el chico molesto.

" ¿en serio crees que me voy a meter a esa pokeball? " dijo el pokemon desafiantemente.

el chico estaba muy molesto, pero solo suspiro con un tono de derrota.

" ok, no entraras en la pokeball, vamonos. " dijo el chico sacando un libro y comenzando a caminar por un camino leyendo el libro.

" Acaso tengo otra opción. " dijo el snivy comenzando a caminar al lado de sound, ella sabia perfectamente que podria abandonar al entrenador cuando sea, pero ella queria ver como se las arreglaba en una pelea, para ver si es digno de ser su entrenador.

**Y asi Sound junto a Snivy comenzaron a caminar hacía su nueva aventura.**

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**\- TRIVIA POKEMON -**

**¿En que generación sale el pokemon Snivy?**

**RESPUESTA CORRECTA**

**(A) Generacion V**

**Snivy junto a Oshawott y Tepig en pokemon blanco y negro ( la quinta generacion ).**


	2. PVW Capitulo 1

**Pokémon Virtual World ****Remade**

**Capitulo 1**

**Aprendiendo Sobre El Nuevo Mundo**

**¿Quien Es Esa Chica De Cabello Castaño?**

* * *

En el año 1995, la compañia nintendo saco una consola de realidad virtual la cual fracaso enormemente, estos al ver que su creacion habia fracasado, intentaron hacerlo de nuevo con una de sus franquicias mas famosas, Pokemon, pero no lo hicieron solo, cuando miyamoto,sakurai,aonuma y shatoshi junto algunos trabajador estaban hablando sobre hacer otra consola de realidad virtual con pokemon, una persona bastante extraña vino hacia sus oficinas y les dijo que podria hacer ese pensamiento realidad, que lo unico que queria era el 50% de las ganancias, nintendo acepto y juntos crearon un mundo cibernetico con personas AI y pokemon AI en 2000.

Todo iba bien pero un error de programacion hizo que los AI pudieron tener emociones y deciciones propias, una figura misteriosa uso ese error para hacerles creer a los AI que solo serian usados por algunos años y despues desechados, causando la guerra de 2000 - humanos contra AI - los cuales trataban de entrar al mundo real, la batalla duro durante 5 años antes de que un misterioso hombre co una mascara de halcon blanco junto a los pokemon legendarios calmara a ambos bandos, desenmascarando a la figura extraña, la cual era un -Glitch AI-.

Los glitch AI son inteligencias artificiales que usan errores del juego para su propio veneficio, solo los AI pueden ser Glitch AI, el misterioso hombre de capucha roja y una mascara en forma de Halcon blanco que a sido apodado con el nombre - Silence \- tenia la habilidad de poder usar 2 _Bug Powers_ , los Bug Powers aparecieron durante la batalla de humanos vs AI, segun cuenta la leyenda, antes de hacer el cibermundo de pokemon los programadores pensaron en hacer un mundo diferente, un mundo magico donde podrias usar diferentes poderes diversos, pudieron crear muchos poderes pero al final terminaron creando el mundo de pokemon encima de este nuevo juego, pero debido a algun bug los poderes pudieron pasar al mundo cibernetico pokemon, se dice que son tantos Bug Powers que incluso han aparecido nuevos en este año 2014 haciendo que el numero aproximado de Bug Powers sea de 100.

Silence tenia el poder de 2 Bug Powers, El _Bug Power Number 42 _apodado - Traductor - es un bug que hace que puedas entender a los pokemon, es uno de los bug mas raros de tener, solamente 3 personas han tenido ese poder, y El _Bug Power Number 1_ apodado - Transformacion - es el bug mas raro que podrias encontrar, incluso mas raro que el BPN 42, solamente un usuario ha tenido este poder y este ha sido silence, este bug hace que puedas transformarte en cualquier pokemon y usar cualquier ataque de cualquier tipo, pero solo si el pokemon que estas usando tiene ese ataque, por ejemplo, no puedes usar Vuelo con un Diglett, pero si puedes usar Excavar con un Diglett.

continuando la historia, cuando el glitch AI fue expuesto, este comenzo una guerra entre humanos y AI vs Glitch AI en 2005, la batalla duro otros 5 años y ganaron los humanos y AI en 2010, haciendo que los Glitch AI sean baneados del sistema y el lider de los Glitch AI fue exiliado de su reinado de terror, creando asi gran paz entre los humanos y AI, los AI dejaron que los humanos habitaran este mundo virtual, solo si los humanos NO los cambiaran y nunca dejaran de venir, el tratado fue firmado en el año 2010 y nintendo publico su PVWH en las tiendas de japon en 2011, despues lo saco en las tiendas de europa en 2013, y por ultimo se dice que lo pondran de venta en america y el resto del mundo en 2015, despues de eso nintendo vio que mucha gente pedia que hubiera algun tipo de torneo de bug, haci que nintendo decidio hacer Batallas Bug Power en el año 2011 incrementando haci sus ventas, comenzando asi un nuevo evento en el vasto mundo virtual de pokemon con los usuarios de Bug bautizados con el nombre de -Ersores\- , la gente nunca vio de nuevo a Silence, pero se dice que aun sigue en el mundo virtual conviviendo con los pokemon que existen alli.

_libro escrito por ledwinsky bonsar dorkuben el 10 de marzo del 2014, algunos datos fueron removidos debido a su explicita violencia._

* * *

sound se encontraba leyendo sentado en un arbol junto a una snivy dormida, se detuvieron a descanzar en el bosque debido a que estuvieron 1 hora caminando sin descanzo, el chico aun tenia una cara muy sorprendida por toda la informacion que acaba de recibir del libro.

" esto... es... ¡asombroso!, ¡muy bien Echo, Sonata y sobretodo tu Silence, preparense a conoceme a mi, Sound!" grito el chico con mucha felicidad.

* * *

**\- TRIVIA POKEMON -**

**Nivel De Dificultad: Facil**

**¿Cual es el nombre del pokemon utilizado en el libro que puede usar Excavar?**

**(A) Dugtrio  
**

**(B) Excadrill  
**

**(C) ****Diglett**

**(D) Bunnelby**

**La Respuesta Al Final Del Capitulo**

* * *

El chico grito tan fuerte que desperto a snivy, la snivy solamente miro al chico un poco enojada, pero el enojo se esfumo cuando vio el libro que estaba leyendo.

" ¿se puede saber quien te dio ese libro? " dijo la snivy intrigada, ella habia visto ese libro con el profesor oak, segun el .

" el profesor oak me lo dio como regalo de despedida " dijo el chico con felicidad, el casi nunca tenia regalos ya que solo festejo su cumpleaños despues de conocer a su nueva madre, junto a su nueva hermana menor y sus dos nuevos amigos: Los gemelos _Darick_ y _Gelly_, el chico miro a snivy, el chico queria saber mucho mas sobre la guerra de humanos vs AI, y Sound se pregunto a si mismo - ¿snivy sabra algo sobre la guerra? -, el chico vio a snivy con una sonrisa, snivy sabia que significaba esa sonrisa, asi que decidio distraer al chico.

" parece un buen libro, como sea, debemos continuar nuestro camino, ya se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que nuestra primera pelea sea con un gyrados o algo parecido " dijo la snivy con mucha apurada, comenzando ha caminar de nuevo por el camino de tierra, ella no queria hablar sobre la guerra, por lo menos no por ahora.

" ok, ok, no me apresures tanto " dijo el chico mirando la hora en la pokedex, las 12:00 AM... Sound tenia la sensacion de que snivy le ocultaba algo, pero decidio dejarlo asi como estaba.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia... ¿hacia donde iban?... los dos parecian haberse parado por un momento, snivy miro a sound una mirada bastante aterradora, el chico casi se cae de espaldas a ver a la snivy con esa mirada.

"¿Sabes adonde vamos, cierto?" pregunto con una voz aterradora.

" ... salvame arceus" dijo el chico esperando que arceus o algun super-heroe en ropa interior lo salvara.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo pokemon, en una ciudad no muy lejana de donde estaban nuestros protagonistas, la ciudad era muy pequeña, pero en el centro de la ciudad estaba un gran estadio pokemon, adentro de la ciudad de edificios de color blanco y casas pequeas de diferentes colores, muchos AI de personas adultas estaban charlando,lavando la ropa y colgandola en tendederos que estaban en sus casas, o haciendo otras cosas, tambien habia pokemon volando, caminando, y jugando con AI de niños pequeños, pero no solo habia AI, tambien habia entrenadores pokemon humanos caminando, charlando, comiendo, batallando, etc.

Pero no nos desconcentremos, lo que nos intereza es la chica de cabello castaño bastante arreglado, vestida con una sueter azul con la imagen de una pokebola, en su cuello una bufanda roja, una falda de color azul, unas botas de color negro, y un gorro de paja en su cabeza, tambien tenia una mochila igual a la de Sound, pero esta era de color rosa, La chica estaba dormida en... ¿una caja de carton?.

" ¡Hey Miss S!, ¿estas bien? " pregunto un fennekin que estaba dentro de un bote de basura buscando... algo.

" Fennekin, ya salimos de Dimodi city, ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre " dijo la chica un poco molesta.

" lo se, pero me gusta mas llamarte asi " dijo felizmente el fennekin, la chica se molesto mas, pero decidio ignorar todo, despues de todo, el no tenia la culpa de ser tan feliz y energetico, asi que la chica se levanto de la caja de carton, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza pronto surgio.

" ¡ugh!, mi cabeza, ¿que paso anoche? " le pregunto la chica al zorro de fuego.

"oh, nada sin importancia, exceptuando el hecho de que perdiste todo tu dinero pokemon y ahora estamos quebrados." respondio el zorro con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos de la impresion.

" ... ¿que?... dime que es una broma " pregunto la chica esperando a que fuera una broma.

" ... es una broma. " respondio el fennekin con un tono de confusion.

La chica rapidamente se paro, agarro al fennekin y salio corriendo tan rapido como un erizo azul.

" hey, ¿que pasa?, ¿adonde vamos miss S? " pregunto el fennekin desconcertado, ¿porque estaba su entrenadora tan preocupada?, solo perdieron todo el dinero que tenian en un casino en Dimodi city... oh, por eso, el fennekin solamente se hizo un facepalm por su ser tan idiota.

" vamos a pelear con un entrenador pokemon que tenga solo un pokemon y que sea de tipo planta... ¡y ya te dije que dejes de llamarme asi! " dijo la chica buscando por la ciudad a un entrenador.

" ¿porque no esperamos en la entrada?, los nuevos entrenadores siempre estan alli " pregunto el fennekin con entusiasmo, a el le agradaba ver nuevos amigos siempre.

" ¡buena idea!" dijo la chica antes de que corriera cargando al fennekin hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

* * *

De vuelta con nuestros protagonistas, Sound junto a snivy caminaron por el bosque durante 15 minutos hasta encontrar la salida de el espeso bosque y encontrarse con la entrada a una ciudad, la entrada tenia un cartel que decia - Bienvenidos a Blaber city, la ciudad famosa por sus cerezas -, los dos sonrieron al ver esto.

" ¡porfin!, odio tanto el color verde" dijo el snivy, sorprendiendo al chico, el chico quedo mirando a la snivy por unos minutos antes de que snivy respondiera.

" solo por que soy verde no significa que sea mi color preferido, idiota." respondio la snivy un poco enojada, el chico solo suspiro un poco.

" solo entremos, ¿quieres? " dijo el chico un poco molesto, hacer que la snivy fuera menos cerrada no iba muy bien, claro que se llevan bien algunas veces, pero siempre peleaban por algo, pero el chico no se rendiria tan facilmente, despues de todo, esto era solo el principio, el chico comenzo a caminar pero antes de entrar algo paso.

" ¡alto!" grito alguien, Sound y snivy vieron que la persona que grito era una chica de cabello castaño la cual estaba bastante cansada, ella estaba en medio del camino junto a un fennekin.

" ¡yo te desafio a una batalla pokemon! " grito la chica de cabello castaño, sorprendiendo a la snivy y sobretodo a Sound.

¿Quien es esa chica de cabello castaño?,descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD.

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUAR**Á****

* * *

**\- TRIVIA POKEMON -**

**¿Cual es el nombre del pokemon utilizado en el libro que puede usar Excavar?**

**RESPUESTA CORRECTA**

**(D) Diglett**


	3. Capitulo 2: EGEP

**POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL GRAN EVENTO POKEMON**

* * *

en la plaza principal donde había muchos entrenadores,snivy iba corriendo de un lado a otro, escondiéndose de posibles amenazas,después subió a un poste con un reloj en el centro,snivy miro la hora: eran las 7:00 en punto.

snivy: muy bien, ya va a empezar.

en otra parte de la plaza, sonata junto a fennekin estaban esperando al anuncio del evento especial.

sonata: ¡esto es muy emocionante!, que mal que no obtuvimos asientos,¿verdad fennekin?.

fennekin: si no hubieras estado acosando a ese entrenador tal vez tendríamos un asiento.

sonata:¿¡acosar!?, desde cuando acosar significa perseguir a alguien sin parar y no dándole un tiempo libre... oh, eso sonaba mas bien en mis pensamientos.

fennekin: solo cállate, que ya esta iniciando el evento.

en el escenario que estaba en la plaza principal, se abrió un telón mostrando a todos los antiguos entrenadores reunidos tanto hombres como gold,brendan y lucas, y mujeres como hilda,rosa y serena, pero los que destacaban eran dos que estaban al frente, los cuales era red y may la cual vestía con ropa... eh... solo digamos que quiere ser la hermosa centro de atención.

red: muy bien todos, hola y bienvenidos ha este evento especial, mi nombre es red y esta de aquí es-

may empuja un poco a red para obtener la vista de los entrenadores.

may: hola a todos, mi nombre es may.

red empujo un poco a may para poder hablar otra vez.

red: como sea, debido a que no podemos dejarlos ir sin mas, tendran que escuchar las reglas (la gente abucheo), no se preocupen, no son muchas.

red miro 5 papeles que tenia en la mano.

may: ... si claro, no son muchas.

red: calla, que no te escuchen.

red comenzo a decir muchas reglas tanto nuevas como viejas, solo que a snivy no le gustaba escuchar esto.

snivy: que aaaaaaburrido , me sigo preguntando que estará haciendo ese idiota.

* * *

**EN OTRA PARTE**

sound entrenaba a pikachu, el cual daba todo lo que tenia.

sound: muy bien, pikachu, creo que es suficiente por hoy, ¿que tal si vamos a comer?.

pikachu: SI, tengo mucha hambre, me encantarían unas bayas azules.

sound: bueno, vamos a buscar por aquí, que de seguro están esparcidas en algún arbusto.

sound junto a pikachu buscaron por todo el campo hasta que encontraron un arbusto de bayas azules cerca de un bosque.

sound: mira, bayas azules.

sound agarro algunas bayas y se las come, y después prosigue haciéndolo.

pikachu: no crees que deberías ver si no son venenosas.

sound:¿por que?

pikachu: no me gustaría que murieses por culpa de algún alimento intoxicado.

sound: vamos, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?.

pikachu: ... bueno.

sound siguió comiendo las bayas junto con pikachu, hasta que sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, la mano de sound fue agarrada por una boca negra con picos.

sound: ...

pikachu: ... ¿estas bien?

* * *

red: regla numero 22-

?:!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!

todos los entrenadores escucharon un gran grito dejándolos a todos confundidos.

may: ... ¿que fue eso?

red: ni idea.

snivy: ... ese idiota.

* * *

sound corría de un lado a otro intentando soltarse, pikachu miro lo que sujetaba a sound, era un mawile el cual parecía dormido.

pikachu: mira un mawile.

sound: AAAAHHHH, TEN PIKACHU.

sound le lanzo a pikachu la pokedex.

pikachu: hhmmm vamos a ver.

pokedex: **MAWILE, pokemon tipo acero/hada, Las grandes fauces de su cabeza están formadas por cuernos. Pueden romper hierro con ellas.**

pikachu: ... esto puede ser un problema.

sound corria de un lado a otro.

pikachu: ¡intenta hacerte el muerto!

sound: AAAHH, ¿¡Y ESO EN QUE ME AYUDARA!?.

pikachu: ... eh... no lo se, pero parecía una buena idea.

pikachu solo intento pensar pero los gritos de sound no ayudaban en nada.

pikachu: ¿podrías hacer un poco de silencio?, estoy tratando de pensar.

sound: ¡DISCUUUUULPAME POR GRITAR DE DOLOR!,¡QUE _AGUA_FIESTAS QUE SOY!.

pikachu: ESO ES, sound, sígueme, tengo una idea.

sound: AAAHHH

pikachu: tomare eso como un si.

pikachu comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad, mientras que sound lo seguía con el mawile en su mano.

* * *

**En otro lado de la ciudad**

dos figuras encapuchadas saltaban los tejados de los edificios y casas llevando cada uno una bolsa con algunas manzanas... bueno,solo una figura corría bastante rápido y saltaba muy alto,la otra figura se teletransportaba a una velocidad increíble.

?: hey, ¿tu crees que ya dejaron de perseguirnos?.

¿: hmmm, tal vez, pero no hay que bajar la guardia, puede que vuelvan.

las dos figuras pararon.

¿: muy bien, tenemos que escondernos por un tiempo de este lugar, tenemos que llegar a la otra ciudad y rápido.

?: bueno, he escuchado que toda una horda de entrenadores irán en una aventura para que uno sea el gran maestro pokemon.

¿: ... ¿y?

?: pues podríamos escondernos cerca de alguno de ellos.

¿: ¿quieres que nos escondamos junto a lo que podría ser una sentencia de cautiverio?, buena idea, que tal si también ponemos un charmander cerca de un tanque de gas.

?: oh vamos, no es una idea tan mala, ademas... ¿para que necesitaría alguien un tanque de gas si ya tienen al charmander?

¿: ... eh ...

la figura trato de decir algo, pero no pudo.

¿:¡esta bien!, pero si me atrapan tu tendrás que dejarte atrapar también, no me gustaría estar sola... de nuevo.

?: ... (_pobre, parece ser que no supera lo de jill) _descuida, no te dejare estar sola.

¿: ... gracias.

las dos figuras continuaron su rumbo, una figura se teletransporto hacia un edificio alto, viendo una multitud a lo lejos,esta volvió donde estaba la otra figura y comenzaron a ir hacia allá.

?: ESPERA

¿: ... ¿que?

?: ¿y si nos comemos las manzanas ahora?

¿: ... ok, solo por que tengo hambre y porque no quiero llevar estas bolsas grandes, pueden que sospechen que robamos algo.

?: ¿pero no robamos las manzanas?

¿: ... si, pero no queremos que ellos sepan, ok, a comer

?: ¡si!

y asi las dos figuras comenzaron a comer manzanas, ¿quienes son esas figuras?, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD.

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUAR**Á****


	4. Capitulo 3: LNACC

**POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA NUEVA AVENTURA CASI COMIENZA  
**

* * *

red: regla numero 100 y ultima, no robar ningun pokemon, bien, son todas las reglas, que les pare-

red vio que TODOS estaban dormidos

snivy: ZZZ

sonata: ZZZ

todos:ZZZ

red: ... no se porque, pero sabia que pasaría algo como esto, bueno, almenos ustedes me escucharon, ¿verdad?.

red volteo para ver a todos los entrenadores dormidos.

Gold: ZZZ

Serena: ZZZ

May: ZZZ

red: ...

red agarro un altavoz y, bueno, creo que se hacen una idea de lo que va a hacer.

red: ¡DESPIERTEN TODOS!

snivy:AGH

snivy de la impresión casi se cae, pero por suerte logro agarrarse del poste a tiempo, muchos entrenadores se levantaron rápidamente, sonata se levanto rápido, pero no vio que arriba de ella estaba un el poste donde estaba snivy y se dio un golpazo.

sonata: ¡AGH!,¿por que siempre yo?.

fennekin: eso fue tu culpa, debiste ver primero.

sonata: no es mi culpa que este poste este aquí, ¡os maldigo a ustedes constructores de pacotilla!.

red: muy bien todos, escuchen muy atentamente, se los resumiré todo, cada uno debe de conseguir 8 medallas las cuales están en los gimnasios pokemon, hay dos en cada región, osea, 2 en norlun,2 en wesmel,2 en sousle y 2 en norlun, cuando consigan las 8 medallas tendrán que decir las siguientes palabras: "quiero ser un maestro pokemon", esto hará que sean teletransportados a la nueva región que pondremos pronto llamada "Centle",alli se les darán instrucciones de como pueden llegar a ser un maestro pokemon.

todos enloquecieron de alegría, sobre todo unas tres niñas las cuales vestían como brujas y cada una de color de cabello diferente, la primera de color rojo,la segunda verde y la tercera azul.

1?: escucharon eso chicas, este sera el momento, todos sabran sobre el club little witchers.

2?: si... ¿tu crees que lo logremos?

3?:¡laya!, ¡decir eso es de mala suerte!.

laya: oops, lo siento lyra y leria.

leria: no importa, nosotras ganaremos, estoy muy segura.

en otro lado de la multitud,una niña de cabello dorado y vestido rosa bastante elegante y con un paraguas rosa reia suavemente.

1¿: (_hihihi, enserio, alguien mas piensa que ganara esto, obviamente yo, Candy, ganare, lo verán muy pronto)_

un hombre de camiseta blanca con pantalones negros, cabello azul,con una capa roja y una cinta roja en la cabeza solo miraba a los demás.

las 2 figuras encapuchadas ya estaban entre la multitud.

may: muy bien, si ya entendieron lo que red dijo, les podremos dar los mapas, estos mapas son especiales, tienen la ubicación exacta de los gimnasios, así que no los pierdan, pusimos algunos puestos de mapas alrededor de ustedes, solo deben de darnos sus nombres, y en seguida seguiremos con el paso final.

toda la gente comenzó a ir a los puestos, snivy solamente comenzó a mirar a la multitud de gente, viendo filas mas grandes que las que se hacen para entrar al evento E3... woah.

snivy: (_Demonios, como escribiré el nombre de ese idiota con tanta gente, ademas, sin que sepan que estoy aquí,necesito una distracción y rápido.)_

snivy comenzó a mirar alrededor,buscando algo que funcione como distracción, hasta que miro el poste donde estaba.

snivy: (_hmmm... ¡eso es!)_

snivy movió bruscamente el poste, asiendo que este se aflojara, cuando el poste estaba a punto de caer, snivy salto del poste y aterrizo atrás de un puesto.

persona random 1:¡CUIDADO!

sonata: ¿que?

sonata no vio que el poste caía hacía ella, así que... bueno, el poste le cayo en la cabeza.

sonata: ARGH, ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE YO?!

mientras todos miraban el poste, snivy rápidamente escribio el nombre de su entrenador,ademas de agarrar un mapa y rápidamente corrió hacia otro poste.

toda la gente que estaba cerca de sonata comenzaron a levantar el poste, y algunos miraban si sonata estaba bien.

snivy: (_diablos, ahora me siento mal... nah, fue su culpa por estar tan cerca del poste)_

**UNAS INSCRIPCIONES MAS TARDE**

may: muy bien, parece que es hora de lo que todos esperaban, ALGÚN ENTRENADOR FAMOSO PODRÁ SER SU ACOMPAÑANTE.

todos gritaban de alegría... bueno, casi todos, las figuras encapuchadas no decian nada y candy no se veía interesada.

may: muy bien todos, nosotros lanzaremos algo que nos pertenece,y aquel que logre atraparlo sera acompañado por ese entrenador, ¿entendieron?, muy bien, ¿están listo todos?.

todos se veían decididos, iban a ganar un objeto aunque les cuesten sus vidas... esperan que no sea tan literalmente.

may:muy bien, a las de 3... 1... 2...

todos se preparaban.

...

may: ¡3!

los entrenadores antiguos lanzaron sus sombreros hacia donde estaba la gente, y casi toda la gente salto para atrapar algo, bueno, exceptuando las figuras y candy... y el hombre de cabello azul.

casi todas las cosas fueron atrapadas exceptuando algunas.

sonata: ¡rápido fennekin, si no ganamos algo nos quedaremos solos!.

fennekin: hmm, ¿y si esperamos aquí un momento?

sonata: FENNEKIN, ni que nos fuera a caer del cielo un sombrero-

cuando dijo eso, obviamente le cayo un sombrero el cual era ni mas ni menos que de red.

.

.

.

sonata: ni una palabra.

fennekin: je

el ultimo objeto el cual era de may caía, y caía, y caía, y dejo de caer por que un snivy parece atraparlo.

snivy: (_que mala suerte, no es el de red, espero que may sea igual de util.)_

persona random 2: HEY, ¿de quien es ese snivy?

snivy: ( _... demonios, me atraparon)_

?: snivy?, snivy?, snivyyyyy!

**GAME OVER**

snivy: ... (¿_que fue eso?)_

may: ¿alguien puede decirme de quien es este snivy?

una mano se levanto del publico, era... sonata.

sonata: oh, yo lo se.

snivy: (_sonata, pero sera-)_

sonata: es el pokemon de sound.

todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

red: ... ¿quien es sound?

persona random 1: oh, yo lo conozco, se gano un pikachu shiny en el evento del remake de pokemon ruby y zafiro.

serena: anda, eso si que es tener buena suerte.

gold: ¿y donde esta?.

?:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

todos vieron de donde provenía el grito, el grito venia de sound, el cual tenia un mawile en su mano y pikachu lo llevaba hacia... la fuente que estaba en medio de todo.

pikachu: rapido sound, salta a la fuente.

sound: AAAHHH

pikachu: seguire tomando eso como un si.

sound rapidamente salto a la fuente, y en unos minutos el mawile se desperto y salto fuera del agua,sound salto tambien fuera del agua agarrando su mano mordida.

sound: dios, como escuece el agua.

mawile: ... vamos.

sound: ¿eh?

sound volteo a ver el mawile.

mawile: ¿no vas a querer capturarme?, vamos, pelea, trata de vencerme.

sound: ... (_si la capturo tendré otro pokemon, genial, muy bien, mawile es principalmente de tipo acero, asi que... necesito un pokemon de tipo fuego,lucha o tierra,pero no tengo ninguno,ademas de que también es de tipo hada, y peor, el unico pokemon que tengo es pikachu... nah, yolo, al menos sus ataques no afectaran tanto a mi pikachu) _PIKACHU YO TE ELIJO.

pikachu: ¿uh?

sound: solo ponte serio y sigue mis ordenes, ok.

pikachu: ehh... ok.

pikachu miro seriamente a mawile, el cual solo lo miro sin interés.

todos comenzaron a ver lo que seria la primera batalla pokemon de sound, ¿quien ganara?,descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD.

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ **


	5. capitulo 4: MPBP P VS M

**POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 4**

**MI PRIMERA BATALLA POKEMON**

**PIKACHU VS MAWILE**

* * *

**Favor de insertar musica de batalla pokemon por favor, gracias.**

pikachu miraba a mawile con seriedad,mientras que mawile solamente miraba a pikachu sin interés.

pikachu: (_tengo que ganar, tengo que demostrar de lo que soy capas)_

todos estaba quieto, todos mostraban bastante interés en esta pelea, incluso las figuras encapuchadas y candy veían la pelea.

candy: (_hmm, un pokemon eléctrico contra uno de acero, interesante, parece que están muy igualados, pero espero que el tonto no se precipite bastante, después de todo, no solo se necesita estar igualados o ventajado para ganar, también se necesitan estrategias y suerte)._

snivy: _(así que la primera pelea de ese idiota sera un mawile, odio admitirlo, pero eso es genial.__)_

sonata:_ (sound parece estar bastante serio,¿me pregunto que estará pensando ahora mismo) _

sound: _( ¡diablos!, creo que deje el agua abierta en el apartamento.)_

* * *

**APARTAMENTO DE SOUND**

El agua había inundado todo el edificio entero, muchas personas estaban arriba de muebles para no caer al agua, pero algo que daba mucho que pensar era un pokemon de pelaje gris y ojos grandes de color morado, era un Espurr, este estaba en una caja de cartón la cual estaba al lado del edificio.

Espurr: _( ... ¿que esta pasando?, ¿porque todo esta inundado?, primero encuentro estos dos discos y ahora esto.)_

el espurr vio al gerente arriba de un mueble hablando con alguien, así que este los espió para escuchar algo.

persona random: ¿que es esto?, ¿porque esta todo inundado?

gerente: algún idiota dejo la llave abierta en la habitación 42.

persona random: vaya, primero mi MT90 sustituto y MO01 corte se perdieron, ahora esto, me pregunto quien habrá sido responsable de todo esto.

el espurr al escuchar esto intento recordar algo sobre la habitacion 42.

espurr: _(hmm, habitacion 42, esa era la habitación de ese entrenador un poco idiota... bueno, era un idiota y ese snivy regañón... tal vez si los traigo aquí el gerente me pueda dejar vivir aqui, ¡si!, ahora los discos MT y MO... ¿como funcionan?)_

el espurr agarro los discos he intento agitarlos, morderlos e intento comérselo, pero por suerte descubrio como usarlos: tienes que ponerte el disco en la frente.

el disco comenzó a brillar y en 3 segundos espurr sabia como usar sustituto.

espurr: _(vaya... eso fue... interesante... ahora el otro)_

* * *

**EN LA BATALLA**

sound: _(nah, no creo que sea para tanto) _¡muy bien pikachu!, ¡usa agilidad!

pikachu: muy bien.

pikachu comenzó a correr muy rápido hacia mawile, pero este no vio que mawile tenia dos bolas brillantes en sus manos, y al final este las lanzo al cielo, haciendo que el sol brille mucho.

sound: ¿uh?, ¿eso es?

pikachu: ¿que es eso?

candy: ! _(¿imposible, como es que?)_

snivy: ! _( ¿ese mawile acaba de usar día soleado?,pero... ¿como?, se supone que mawile no puede usar ese ataque, a menos que-)_

mawile comenzó a cargar una bola amarilla en su boca.

sound: ! _(¿eso es lo que creo que es?) _pikachu, esquiva eso, ¡rápido!.

pikachu: ¿uh?, no se que sea, pero ok.

mawile lanzo un rayo de luz de su boca, pero por suerte pikachu logro esquivarlo, mawile sonrió

mawile: _(impresionante, esquivo mi Rayo solar fácilmente, parece ser que no son tan tontos como pensé, pero no perderé)_

red: hey, tu.

sound: ¿eh?

red: no has oído que algunos pokemon salvajes han encontrado algunos MT y MO que escondimos para ustedes.

sound: ...

snivy: ...

candy: ...

todos: ...

red: ... ¿que?

sound: esto... no es bueno _(demonios, esto es malo, espero que no sepa más MT o MO)_

mawile comenzó a cargar una esfera de color negro.

?: _(¿tambien aprendio bola sombra?, ¡¿cuantos MT y MO a aprendido?!)_

sound:_ ( ... sabia que esto pasaría) _¡pikachu esquiva eso!

pikachu: no hay problema

pkachu salto, esquivando la esfera.

sound: bien, ¡ahora contraataca con ataque rápido!.

pikachu rapidamente corrio hacia mawile, esquivando mas bolas sombras que lanzaba, hasta que llego hasta mawile y lo tacleo haciendo que esta retrocediera y cayera al suelo, mawile se levanto y comenzo a... ¿llorar?

sound: ... ¿eh?

pikachu: ... eehh

todos vieron al pokemon con lastima, excepto candy,el hombre de pelo azul, y las figuras encapuchadas.

pikachu se acerco a ella.

pikachu: este... yo lo siento.

mawile dejo de llorar y solo sonrio.

mawile: tonto.

pikachu: ¿eh?

mawile rapidamente golpe a pikachu con su cabeza que se transformo en hierro solido.

pikachu: ¡AGH!.

pikachu casi cae al suelo de dolor, pero solo se alejo un poco.

pikachu: pero sera-

sound: uff, y yo que pensaba que lloraba de verdad,¿ que a pasado?

3 niñas vestidas de brujas aparecieron al lado de sound

lyra: es simple.

leira: muy simple.

laya: bastante simple.

sound casi se cae del susto, pero logro quedar en pie.

sound: ¡AH!, ¿de donde salieron ustedes?.

laya: oh, somos el club little witchers

sound: espera, ¿witcher no significa brujo?

leira,lyra y laya: ¿uh?

sound: si, witcher significa brujo, deberían de haberse llamado club little witches.

leira y lyra miraron a laya enojadas.

laya: jaja... ja... lo siento, ok, no soy maestra de ingles.

leira: ... hablaremos contigo despues, ahora, nuestro nuevo nombre es club little witches, ¿alguna objeción?.

laya: nah.

lyra: suena mas cool.

sound: sigo sin tener una respuesta.

leira: a si, el mawile acaba de usar llanto falso y cabeza de hierro.

sound: gracias, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que capturar un nuevo pokemon.

las chicas se fueron para ver la pelea

sound: muy bien pikachu, usa doble equipo y... ese ataque.

todos vieron a sound con cara de duda, incluso candy y mawile, pero pikachu solo sonrio.

pikachu: je.

rápidamente aparecieron un montón de clones de pikachu los cuales corrian alrededor de mawile..

mawile: esto no es un reto mayor.

mawile lanzo una bola sombra a un pikachu, desapareció, disparo a otro, y a otro, hasta que quedo uno.

mawile: te encontre.

mawile utilizo día soleado y despues cargo el rayo solar, pikachu no se movia.

persona random 1: ¿que pasa?, ¿por que no se mueve?

persona random 2: no tengo idea

mawile supo que había algo raro, pero decidió seguir y disparo el rayo solar a pikachu, levantando mucho polvo no dejando ver a nadie nada.

mawile: ya he ganado.

sound: no tan rapido.

mawile: ¿eh?

mawile miro que el suelo debajo de ella se rompia, de alli salio pikachu y la golpeo fuertemente con el puño.

mawile:AAGH

pikachu: sorpresa, sorpresa.

todos se sorprendieron al ver a pikachu salir del suelo.

red: ¿pero que?

may: ¿acaso ese pikachu uso excavar?.

candy: _(excavar, un movimiento tipo tierra contra un pokemon de tipo acero/hada, impresionante)_

snivy:_ (¿donde aprendió ese pikachu excavar?)_

sound solo sonrio, recordando el entrenamiento de pikachu.

* * *

**MINUTOS ANTES.**

Sound y pikachu estaban tomando un pequeño descanso antes de continuar, pero estos vieron algo brillar debajo del arbol que utilizaban como saco de boxeo.

sound: ¿que es eso?

pikachu: parece un disco.

sound: ¡Hey!, debe de ser un MT o un MO

pikachu: vamos a ver.

sound comenzó a sacar el disco, vieron que decía algo.

sound: "MT28 Excavar" un movimiento de tipo tierra, ¿crees que puedas aprenderlo?.

pikachu: por supuesto... creo.

sound le dio el disco a pikachu.

pikachu: ... ¿y como funciona esto?

sound: creo que tienes que poner el disco en tu frente.

pikachu se puso el disco en la frente, el disco comenzó a brillar, y en 3 segundos, pikachu aprendió excavar.

pikachu: je, eso fue genial.

sound: muy bien pikachu, ¿que tal si entrenamos ese nuevo movimiento?.

pikachu: creo que sabes mi respuesta.

* * *

**AHORA**

mawile: _(me... atraparon)_

mawile cayo al suelo rendida, todo pasaba en cámara lenta

mawile: _(ya no tengo fuerzas... parece que los juzgue mal, son un muy buen equipo, tal vez no sea tan malo ser entrenada... pero, he perdido, ¿y si no me quieren en su equipo?... no, debo de seguir entrenando con ellos, tengo que ser la mejor... tendré que obedecer a mi nuevo amo... supongo)_

snivy: rapido idiota, arrojare la pokebola.

sound vio a snivy en su hombro.

sound: ¿uh?, ¿snivy?, ¿donde estabas?.

snivy: ahora te lo digo, solo arroja la maldita pokebola.

sound: oh, cierto, allí va.

sound rapidamente lanzo una pokebola a mawile, mawile se transformo en un rayo rojo que entro la pokebola, la pokebola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, parpadeando de color rojo, todos estaban preocupados _(si, incluido candy por alguna razon, no, el tipo de cabello azul no estaba preocupado)_,siguió así por algunos momentos hasta que finalmente, la pokebola dejo de brillar y...

* * *

**MAWILE FUE CAPTURADO**

* * *

todos gritaron de alegria, festejando la victoria de sound, el cual se veía muy feliz, sound recogió la pokebola.

sound: muy bien, mi primer pokemon capturado.

pikachu: fiu, esa fue una batalla bastante dura.

snivy: bueno, acostúmbrate, puede que pelemos con algún pokemon mas poderoso que un mawile.

pikachu: sabes que... me voy a acostar un rato.

pikachu cayo al suelo exhausto.

snivy: hey, idiota, creo que pikachu necesita una visita al centro pokemon.

sound:oh, cierto.

sound agarro a pikachu y comenzó a correr al centro, pero antes miro a snivy.

sound: ¿vienes?

snivy miro que todos estaban festejando,salieron cosas de la nada como una mesa con comidas y bebidas, globos, etc.

snivy: ... si, por que no.

?: esperen un momento.

sound y snivy se detuvieron, voltearon para ver a una red junto a la enfermera joy y una niña como de 10, con pelo color rosa,se parecia mucho a ella.

red: mira... sound, se que tus pokemon están heridos, pero por que no dejas que la enfermera joy y su hija se encarguen de ellos aquí?

sound: ¡anda!, esa es otra enfermera joy diferente a la del centro pokemon, ¿verdad?.

enfermera joy: exacto, ¿como supiste?, siempre me confunden con otra enfermera joy.

sound: pues... no tengo idea, ¿suerte tal vez?.

enfermera joy: bueno, yo y mi hija cuidaremos de tus pokemon.

sound se acerco a la niña, esta se escondió detrás de su madre.

sound: ¿y como te llamas,pequeña?.

?: ... joy.

sound: ... _(¿porque no me espere eso?)_

snivy: por idiota, como sea, solo dales a pikachu y a mawile, que esto no tardara, ademas creo que sera mejor que sepas que red de seguro quiere hablar contigo.

sound: ¿uh?... ok, si tu lo dices.

sound le dio la pokebola y a pikachu a la enfermera joy, las dos se fueron.

red: ... tengo que decirte algo importante.

sound: ¿snivy me inscribió en un evento en el cual debo de viajar a las 4 regiones para conseguir 8 medallas y poder ser un maestro pokemon?

snivy y red quedaron perplejos al escuchar lo que sound dijo.

red: ... si, ¿como es que-?

sound: pues... no tengo idea, ¿suerte tal vez?.

snivy: _(deja vu)_

red: como sea... ¿aceptas?

sound: claro que si, ¿por que no?.

red: excelente, nos vemos luego.

red se iba pero antes.

red: por cierto, seras acompañado por may, snivy agarro su diadema, adiós.

red corrió rápidamente.

sound: ¡¿QUE?!

* * *

**TIEMPO ****DESPUÉS**

sound caminaba junto a snivy,pikachu y su nuevo pokemon, mawile, sound se veía angustiado.

sound: ¿porque?.

mawile: ...

mawile se acerco un poco a pikachu.

mawile: ¿que le pasa al amo?.

pikachu: _(¿amo?... nah, que me importa)_ según tengo entendido, may es el entrenador femenino favorito de sound, claro, después de serena y dawn.

snivy: ok, ustedes dos basta de charlas, que ya casi llegamos a donde acordamos encontrarnos con may-

HIHIHI

Snivy: ...

sound: ¿que fue eso?

oh, miren quien esta aquí, es el entrenador famoso de blaber city, sound.

pikachu: ¿famoso?, ¿solo por atrapar un pokemon?.

ademas de dar la fiesta mas alocada del mundo.

mawile: no me lo recuerdes, el amo vomito 3 veces seguidas.

sound: _(¿acaso me llamo amo?) _¿quien eres y que quieres?

Bueno, me llamo candy, pero puedes llamarme "Madame Candy"

en una rama de un árbol, candy estaba sentada y riendo.

candy: y yo... te reto a una batalla pokemon.

sound: ... ¿que?

sound acaba de ser retado por candy, ¿como terminara esto?,descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD.

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
